Curiosity Killed the Boys
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver get curious and try on some clothes in a VERY girly store none of them are gay. This isn't yaoi!


Title: Curiosity Killed the Boys  
Anime: Sonic X  
For spd243's Contest, Choice #1

At a mall in the center of town, three hedgehogs and an echidna walked.

"Where the heck are we going, anyway? You called me off of my island and fought me to come!" Knuckles said.

"You said you would admit to being a faker if I came." Shadow said.

"And you tore me away from Blaze to come! What exactly are we going to do?" Silver asked.

"Well, it's something that I could never do alone." Sonic said. Finally, the came to a stop and sat down on a bench. Behind them was a VERY girly store with clothes, clothes, and more clothes. Goths, princesses, punks, and preps could get just the outfit they needed there. There was even make up, jewelry, and shoes as well. Sonic sat on his knees staring at it. The other three boys turned around to look at it.

"Why are you staring at that place?" Silver asked.

"That place is where we're going." Sonci said.

"What!" the other boys said.

"Shh!" the hero raised a gloved finger to his lips. "Do you want unwanted attention?"

"No! It's just that we had no idea you were gay!" Knuckles said.

"I'm not gay! Listen: have you ever wondered what all those girls like like us go through putting on all that crap in there? Have you ever thought about what it feels like just for a second? And of COURSE you can't lie and say that you haven't been curious. Heck, I've even seen Shadow sit and stare at this store! Silver, too! I haven't seen you do it though, Knux, 'cause you've been stuck on that boring island!"

Sonic's friends had nothing to say in reply. They grew very quiet.

"See? We're all curious, but too scared to go in alone. All we have to do is check and see if anybody's in there, and if there isn't anyone in there, we'll go in and try some of the clothes out." Sonic shrugged. "It's as simple as that."

The first one to speak was Silver.

"I'll scope out the area." The white furred hedgehog walked over to the very girly store, and looked inside. The view was MUCH nicer here. There was pink everywhere! So many beautiful things in one place…. Wow. Seeing no store workers, he motioned for Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles to approach the store. They had the same reaction as Silver: wonder.

"Wow, this is a really pink store…." Sonic said.

"We'd better go in before somebody sees us." Shadow said.

They walked inside and proceeded to look around.

"I'm not worried about getting caught." Knuckles said, arms behind his head in a calm, laid-back fashion. To test this, and being the joker he is, Sonic came up behind the guardian silently, and touched his shoulder. "AHH!" Knuckles screamed. Sonic doubled over laughing. "It's not funny!" he growled at the hedgehog.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Silver said, getting their attention. He pulled back the curtains and came out wearing a sequin-covered, short, silver dress. His weird bangs were brushed like a girl's bangs, and his quills were now in a ponytail. He even found some shoes that perfectly matched the dress.

"Can't be much better than what I came up with." Shadow said. He pulled back the curtain, and had the same getup as Silver on, except instead of silver, it was black. They stared at each other for three seconds.

"…Faker." They said at the same time.

"Go put some make up on while we get dressed." Sonic said, grabbing a pink skirt and top combo, a pink bow, and some pink slip-ons.

A moment later, Knuckles came out of the dressing room wearing a short, bright orange strapless dress with padding in the chest area, and bright orange toe-ring heels. In his hair was a headband with a white flower on it.

Sonic came out wearing his outfit, and Sonic laughed at Knuckles.

"Ha, ha! You have boobs!" he pointed at the echidna's chest. Knuckles looked at his faux breasts.

"Well, at least I'M not FLAT!" Knuckles pointed out, literally pointing at Sonic's flat chest.

"How does this make up make me look?" Silver asked Shadow. His faced was caked over with eye shadow, blush, cover up, lipstick, and mascara.

"Like a prostitute." Said shadow who looked no better than silver.

"Oh, like you look any different!"

"I don't know how to put on a bra, though!" Sonic said.

"Neither do I! Mine was built in. In fact, go get undressed and I'll bring you a better outfit so you won't be flat." Knuckles said.

"Okay!" Sonic said gleefully.

"Heh, heh…." Knuckles grabbed a red dress, opened the curtain in the room Sonic was dressing in, and proceeded to dress him because he knew Sonci would NEVER wear this.

"AHH! WHAT THE HECK! I'M NOT WEARING THAT! ARRGH! THAT TICKLES! IT HURTS! IT BURNS! THE PAIN! AAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

Outside the girly store, a large crowd of girls was gathering to see what all of the noise was about. None of the boys were aware of the girls' presence.

Sonic staggered out of the dressing room, and a smirking Knuckles walked out behind him. Now, Sonic was dressed as Amy Rose, right down to the gloves.

"Dang it, Knuckles! You might as well just rename me Amy Rose, and paint the real Amy blue like me!" Sonic yelled.

"S-Sonic?" the boys turned to see the real Amy Rose at the front of the crowd, along with Blaze the Cat, and Rouge the Bat. They were staring at all four of the boys like they were from another planet. After a second of staring back at the girls, the boys dropped everything, and ran for the hills, never feeling so embarrassed in their whole entire lives. At the same time, all three girls said,

"What. The. Crap."


End file.
